


I Care About You

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: I care about you, Clarke.





	I Care About You

“Be ready, Clarke. Heda is doing me a great favor by granting you an audience. Your people have caused us much pain—you will need to be convincing if you want an alliance.”

 

“I convinced you, didn’t I?”

 

Anya nearly snorted.

 

“I am not Heda. I know you, and I know that you truly believe in an alliance. I know you are not weak. Show her that you are not. Do not be cowed.”

 

“I know, Anya. I know how important this is.”

 

Clarke eyed her. Anya was stoic as always, but there was a hint of worry in her eyes. She cared about this.

 

“You really want this alliance, don’t you?”

 

“I want the mountain men to burn. I want my people safe.”

 

Anya paused, taking a breath.

 

“And I care about you, Clarke.”

 

Before she could respond, before she could even process it, Anya’s mouth was on hers. She was frozen for a second, and then her body woke up. She kissed back.

 

It was quick, not nearly long enough for her, and when Anya pulled away she chased her lips.

 

“We must go now. We can’t keep Heda waiting.

 

With that she turned around, heading off to the grounders’ temporary camp. Clarke was left breathless, Anya’s lips an echo on hers. She allowed herself a moment to just breathe.

 

Then she squared her shoulders and began to catch up to Anya. She couldn’t think about this now. Her people needed her to focus. When this was over, if an alliance was forged, then she could think about just how good the kiss had felt—and just how much she wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over Anya's death. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
